like a roll of thunder
by CampionSayn
Summary: What if Mekt had been less passive when Imperiex hurt his little brother? What if Kell-El had been more alert? Secondary birthday present for Fire Night Sky.
_-:-_
 _If they are found and remembered, you may sing them back into the waking world again._  
 _-Runes of Elfland._

* * *

 _Fourteen seconds is not a lot of time for normal people. Fourteen seconds is a cluster of moments in time that wouldn't allow someone to finish reading a page in a book, a toilet to flush, tie and wrap laces on a pair of boots._

Fourteen seconds, however, is the only allotted amount of time that Imperiex is at his weakest, vulnerable to any sort of attack with enough strength and speed to get the job done. And usually he is prepared to get away, to walk away out of range of physical assault that could lead to what little was left of his real self being broken and shoved into a grave or burnt to a crisp.

However, being what and who he was, even he cannot plan and know everything.

 _Suppose that a window was open just long enough for the kind of unbridled fury to manifest that could strike down upon the perpetrator of cruelty and agony like all the hatred available in the known universe converting into purpose? Suppose that when Garth was struck, his arm flaying from canon fire and the energy he was given through trauma pouring out to defend him subconsciously, his brother did not going into shock and subservient stupidity?_

There is a flash that Kell-El sees from his place watching Imperiex, and watching Garth writhe in agony and _that_ feeling in him settling like it does every single time his has been around and the warlord has fired his canon that was at once his greatest strength and his greatest weakness. There is Garth's energy striking out at everything and everyone in range, but there is one person that it is not exactly attacking, someone the lightning itself seems to know, being taken in, being held and then burning bright, circulating like a supernova...

Seven seconds...

There is Mekt-Kell had heard Garth say his brother's name in anger, often in cruelty, often in disappointment when everyone else in the Legion simply calls him Lightning Lord with sarcasm dripping from the forming of the title on their lips-horrified. There is then his turning from his brother, head swiveling on his shoulders and the rest of him rounding on Imperiex, his cape curved and bright and practically being set on fire as his hands go from being solid fists to opening so his fingers curve like claws and his palms start to pulse with a pulse beat only Superman X can hear.

Nine seconds...

Kell-El is moving just as Mekt opens his mouth. There are words in the form of a roar, eyes white with energy not even Garth had the ability to condense into physical observation. Mekt's back is open to the assault of Garth's energy bleed and Kell absently knows that he will be seriously injured before this is over if not simply dead. But there is movement he has to ride on when Mekt calls out, a motion of action Superman X has to follow through.

Eleven seconds...

There is enough blue energy flowing in Imperiex's direction to make everyone without supervision temporarily blind at close range; the backward color scheme from Garth's light overlapping enough to give seizures to those susceptible so that Kell-El could only see pieces of the warlord as Kell moved forward. There are sparks and burning flesh along gauntlets, leather, facial features and the stink following could almost make Kell sick-the horrible man's face was half burnt off already, lips trying to make words as he also tried to turn without taking worse damage to flee.

Thirteen seconds...

There is the storm that Imperiex meant to contain to rule over the universe, Garth's energy spill, Mekt's unbridled rage and Kell-El's hand... and then silence all around as in death there was nothing more to give.

* * *

"He said... You said you didn't care."

The body of the warlord had been tucked away by Brainy and Vi on the observation deck, shrunken and then turned to ash to be stuffed in an urn; Bouncy had been negotiating Garth away from Lightning Lord, constantly repeating that if he didn't get treatment then he would really die and Mekt didn't want that, did he? Kell-El had been in a walking state of shock, filled to the brim with an emptiness that didn't have a name, only stopping finally to sit down outside of the medical bay where the older Ranzz was waiting. He didn't take a seat directly next to him, choosing to take the seat facing the window, opposite of the man that smelled like blood and smoke, ruined outfit showing slips and shadows of his skin especially around his back and stomach where he was gripping his torso, shaking in either pain or his adrenaline draining flat.

The lightning storm outside had calmed, seemingly cycling around the ship, which was why Bouncing Boy was nowhere to be seen, most likely on the bridge figuring the energy out; Kell lightly recalled old legends in the 41st Century about sentient storms and guides, but shook it off; his green eyes focusing still on Mekt, avoiding the temptation to clench and unclench his right hand.

Mekt blinked from his visual fixed position on the med-bay doors, head lolling to the side and breath coming out strained and-to Kell's excellent hearing-with a bit of a wet rasp that spoke to the level of his internal injuries.

"What-t... W-What did you s-say?"

"Imperiex. He said _"I thought you didn't care?"_ I just wanted to know what he meant."

Mekt snorted, a poor reaction given that he also started coughing painfully and nearly keeled off of his seat in an effort to stop.

Kell got out of his seat and moved to do...something. Prop him back up, pat his back awkwardly or ask him to wait while he went to get Bouncy-somebody should have honestly seen to the man's injuries by now, but they had been so worried about Garth it probably hadn't even registered for them to worry about someone who they considered a nuisance at best and an enemy at worst.

"Serves him right, then, for actually believing me."

"What was he talking about?"

"He asked me if I would end this _thing_ between Garth and myself and I said he didn't matter."

"So you _lied_ to Imperiex," Kell stated, more curious and a little intrigued than he had been for a while, "That's why he didn't move in time."

"Yeah, stupid. He really should have known better for being a Boss Level baddie."

"Why's that?"

"I hustle and I cheat and I st-steal for a l-living," Mekt coughed, this time lathering up whatever was in his mouth to spit on the floor; red and yellow, dark in the clear saliva, "It's not that big a leap to think I'd lie about something like that."

"That's...actually true. But he doesn't have any feelings-"

"DIDN'T."

"...Didn't, right."

There was very quiet a moment passing between them for a moment, the only accompanied sounds being Brainy and Shrinking Violet treating Garth and some noise on the bridge that was doubtlessly Bouncing Boy tweaking the audio waves that the storm was exuding, no longer a screaming that made the ears bleed, but something soft and charmingly sedate.

"I think... I should thank you."

Mekt made a noise, not a huff, not a snort, but didn't flinch away as Kell-El helped him lean back in his chair and started slowly, slowly removing his scorched, ruined outfit from the stomach up, "No need. If my brother survives this, that'll be enough."

"I'll thank you, anyway," Kell stated, stubborn and set and his jaw clenching as he continued, hands padding at the most severe of the injuries to try and find the breaks in the bones and figure out what to point out to Brainy when he was done with Garth; the Coluan wouldn't appreciate having another patient so soon, but Kell couldn't imagine paying someone back, who helped him take out Imperiex no less, by letting him bleed internally and die with nobody but Superman-X around to see it, "And Garth should be out in a few minutes; I can hear Vi and Brainy finishing up the last of the procedure, and Garth should wake up just as they put away the tools."

Mekt actually loosened up his worryingly at that, slouching and unwinding his arms from around himself so he wouldn't impede Kell's process, "So he's gonna be alright?"

"Yes," he nodded, almost smirking as he added, "Thanks to you."

He didn't believe him, but he didn't say anything, obviously, "Liar."

"Takes one to know one."

"...Yeah."

The lightning outside the wide window flickered and made the lights above their heads flicker, not unpleasant, actually. Almost kind, almost chastising, almost perfect.


End file.
